Su mas Bella Sonrisa
by Hope-21
Summary: solo basto una sonrisa y cambiaría todo en el
1. Chapter 1

Era una día como cualquiera para la vida de Dick Grayson, a sus 18 años aun vivía con Bruce pero sabia que tarde o temprano debería buscar sus independencia a pesar que en los 5 años que habían pasado se había convertido en una personas mas centrada y lideraba las misiones para los jóvenes, ya no llevaba su traje de Robín porque el había escogido a Tim para su remplazo y convertiste en Nightwing .

No muy lejos de ahí Bruce revisaba unos papeles en su despacho cuando entro Dick:

Te llego esto – le mostro- una notificación de la universidad de New York

Estaba esperando esto desde hace mucho , menos mal que el primer año podemos decidir que carrera debemos seguir-miraba con atención los papeles-

Y dime estas decidido ir-lo miro de reojo-

Si deseo ir a esta universidad- sonrió- además yo pensaba dejar la mansión desde el año pasado para trasladarme a un departamento cerca de la universidad y con la misiones que tenemos debo estar cerca de ella- enfatizo

Bueno si esa es tu decisión no me opondré a ella pero sabes que aun esta es tu casa-lo miro fijo-

Lo se , gracias.. ahora debo ir al Monte para poder arreglar unos asuntos con M'egan ….

No muy lejos de ahí alguien aun seguía durmiendo bueno era sábado, pero se podía sentir la brisa del viento que se colaba en su ventana dio u par de vueltas y abrió sus ojos. Pudo sentir las pisadas de alguien y toco su puerta ….

Srta. Claudia aun desea desayunar o esperar el almuerzo- le pregunto la mucama-

Rosa no lo se –se levanto, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer de nuevo a su cama- aunque tengo ganas de comer estas tostadas que preparas y dime mis padres?

Ellos salieron al club y me dijeron que llegarían en la tarde

Clásico de ellos parece que no existiera para ellos, menos mal que este mes me voy a la universidad y no les veré la cara…

Oh, por favor no diga eso- se sentó en el filo de la cama- usted sabe que sus padre siempre están pensando en usted

Piensan tanto que quieren casarme =_=! Solo te extrañare a ti y a los demás empleados de la casa-le dijo- ayer llego mi solicitud de la universidad de New York y me aceptaron

Que bueno srta. Cuando decida arreglar sus maletas me avisa para ayudarla con todo-le sonrio- voy a prepararle sus tostadas

Gracias Rosa yo ire a bañarme y bajo…..

Tomo el baño y luego se cambio colocándose unos jeans y una polera cogió su bolso y salió de su cuarto tomo las tostadas y salió rumbo a conocer los dormitorios de la universidad. En realidad estaba muy emocionada de dejar su casa no sentiría presión de ningún lado a pesar que sus padres la querían mandar a estudiar al extranjero sin saber lo que le preparaba el destino….No muy lejos de ahí en el Monte Justicia Dick tenia un conversación con todos sus compañeros haciéndole saber que no estaría del todo en la misiones así que dejaría M'egan a cargo. Los miembros sabían dela decisión de su líder desde hace mucho , ya que ellos también pensaban en su futuro…

Te vamos a extrañar –le dijo el pequeño best boy

Vamos no es para tanto estaré al tanto de todas las misiones a la lejanía-rio-

No te preocupes nosotros no los arreglaremos-le dijo Super Boy-pero tienes que estar en comunicación con nosotros!

Era algo extraño para el dejar el Monte por muchos tiempo pero estaba seguro que sus compañeros podían arreglárselas sin el ya que cada uno había demostrado que habían progresado mucho, era el tiempo de despedirse se dirigió al transportador el cual lo dejo en esa cabina de teléfono en el callejón de ciudad gótica, sin mas de dirigió a la casa de Bruce para tomar sus maletas e ir al aeropuerto para su vuelo New York.

Continuara…

**Nota Autora**: Hola este es mi primer fic de Young Justice espero le agrade este primer episodio ! Espero muchos comentarios….


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

_**Virginia 12.30 pm **_

No lo podía creer estaba atascada en el trafico, solo maldecía para su adentros lo que estaba ocurriendo solo faltaban 20 minutos para que su vuela saliera, estaba echa furia y quería bajarse del taxi pero era mejor respirar y solo esperar como se decía no ganaba nada con molestarse, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se resigno que perdería el vuelo pero tenia fe que podría encontrar otro vuelo, en ese momento sonó su celular y lo saco de su bolso…

- Si quien habla?

- Ese es modo de responde Claudia, se puede saber donde diablos estas?

- Eres tu Taylor pensé que era mi papa o mama =_=

- Te he estado llamando como miles de veces a tu celular niña… el fin de semana habrá un desfile y quiero que estés en el – le refuto-…. Taylor Town , 28 años , cabello castaño , ojos verde , 1.80mt, atlético , era dueño de la agencia de Modelos Town , conoció a Claudia cuando ella apenas tenia 15 y un día en la calle la invito dándole una tarjeta para que trabajara con ella , la cual a su vez acepto.

- Pero no puedo estaré en New York, acaso no recuerdas lo de la universidad?

- Pero no ingresaras el próximo mes…porque estas yendo ahora?

- Es que debo ver algunos papeleos, pretendo quedarme en alguno de los cuartos de la universidad, ver los horarios entre otras cosas!

- Vamos no seas así sabes que no me gusta rogar , será este fin de semana en New Jersey , luego de esto prometo no fastidiarte seguido, claro solo cuando sea posible- le dijo-

- Esta bien , nos estamos comunicando, te voy dejando porque ya voy a bajar del taxi , cuídate

- Ok – ambos colgaron-…Bajo del taxi, había mucha gente en el aeropuerto miro su reloj 35 minutos, simplemente suspiro y se dirigió ala empresa donde había comprado su boleto para poder adquirir otro….

_**Ciudad Gótica 2.15 pm**_

Tenia toda listo, sola esperaba la hora de su vuelo que era a las 3.00pm , ahí se encontraba Dick , vestía unos jeans simples , unos tenis , un polo y encima de esta un franela , con su cabello algo desordenado , simplemente pasaba como un civil común y corriente….

- Es la primera vez que te veo así- le dijo un voz conocida-

- Zatanna que haces aquí?

- Como que hago aquí, necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas- se sentó en una de la sillas espera- porque no me dijiste que te ibas a New York ?

- Creo que nosotros ya hablamos no lo crees? , cuando te pedí que viviéramos juntos hace 2 años atrás me dijiste que no? , y cuando te pedí que fuéramos novios, me respondiste que no estabas seguras de tus sentimientos sabiendo como me sentía por ti?

- Como que sentías por mi? Es acaso que ya no me amas-le pregunto-

- Ya no lo se, no estoy seguro de eso, así que dejemos las cosas así-la miro fijo-

- Si eso es lo que quieres tendrá que ser- se levanto- recuerda que ya no eres nada para mi…. Zatanna salió de ahí , el solo podía mirar como se iba, en verdad él la quería , incluso la primera vez que se conocieron él se acercó y sintió una conexión entre ellos , le estuvo para ella en los momentos mas difíciles que tuvo que pasar, pero aparece que los años habían pasado y cada vez se distanciaban. No quería pensar en eso, el ir a la universidad lo mantendría ocupado y no pensar en ella…

**Nota Autora**: Este es mi segundo episodio. Espero que les guste…en le tercero estará mucho mas interesante, espero que me sigan leyendo!

Gracias por tus comentarios **Hinamori-chan21** tendré en cuanta tus consejos!

Bueno ahora le toca la descripción de mi personaje!

**Claudia Bentley**: Cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuros, 1.70mt, 18 años , natural de Virginia , hija única.

**Personalidad**: es una persona sencilla, alegre, dormilona, cariñosa

**Le gusta**: helado de vainilla, tocar piano, patinar en hielo, leer, salir

**No le gusta**: las injusticias, la gente IDIOTA

**Padres:** Lynda Matwen (madre , 40 años , empresaria) , Thomas Bentley ( padre , 42 años , Dueño del bufete de abogado BENTLEY&ASOCIADOS)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**New York 1.00 pm **

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 119 en 10 minutos estaremos aterrizando en la Aeropuerto Jhon F. Kenedy"_

Se estiro en su asiento y tomo una mejor postura en su asiento , miro su ventanilla y se podía ver la ciudad, estaba decidido que comenzaría una nueva vida normal de universitario , pero sabia que tenia también obligaciones con sus colegas justicieros…aunque su conversación con Zatanna lo dejo algo sentido nunca pensó que ella iría al aeropuerto , seguro que se entero por Artemis; no quería pensar en eso solo quería bajar de ese avión , llegar a su apartamento , ordenar sus cosas y luego ir a la universidad…..El vuelo 105 había llegado ya al Aeropuerto LaGuardia , al no tener equipaje simplemente tomo su bolso y salió del aeropuerto y tomo el primer taxi que vio….

Por favor lléveme a la Universidad de New York

Esta bien señorita-le dijo-

Estaba emocionada, ya no veía la hora de llegar y ver la habitación que había pedido, solo esperaba que fuera amplia para poder poner sus pertenencias…. Pasaron 30 minutos y Dick llego a su departamento, dejo su equipaje y se fue a tomar una ducha para luego ir a la universidad y ver los papales que le faltaba y recoger sus horarios…

_**Universidad de New York 2.00 pm**_

Llego a su destino, simplemente comenzó a caminar y buscar la facultad, era muy grande pero como ella se decía preguntando se llego a Roma, luego de una caminata casi 45 minutos encontró su destino y fue a recepción…

Disculpe señorita mi nombre es Claudia Bentley , vine por mis horarios y también coordinar con la persona encargada de los cuartos

Buenos días señorita, deje que busque sus sobre y me pondré en comunicación con el Sr. Owen es el encargado de los cuartos

Esta bien esperare….. Se sentó por un momento jugaba con su celular mientras esperaba a la secretaria que buscara su sobre con sus horarios y las cosas que necesitaría para comenzar el ciclo , pasaron 10 minutos y la secretaria la llamo-se levanto- para recibir el sobre , la mujer le explicaba como debía llegar al edificio dentro de la universidad y poder hablar con el encargado de los cuartos….simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió a buscar el dichoso edificio.

No muy lejos de ahí, Dick había terminado de desempacar , tomo una ducha y bajo al estacionamiento diviso con una sonrisa su moto…. - Tiempo sin vernos , se ve que Bruce te dio amor-mientras sonrió-…se puso su casco y salió rumbo a la universidad, mientras manejaba y paraba de tanto en tanto por el trafico pensaba como haría con sus clases y los curso extras que normalmente se llevaba, se preguntaba si había algún equipo de gimnasia , él era acróbata desde niño así que no quería perder algo de practica para las batallas en las que pudiera estar…diviso la entrada de la universidad y entro con su moto y la estaciono cerca de la faculta , entro a esta y entro directo a recepción para poder pedir sus horarios asi como lo hizo Claudia , pasaron como 15 minutos , decidió dar un paseo por la universidad…..

No lo puedo creer , el mismísimo Dick Grayson- le dijo un joven

Adam Grey , nunca pensé verte en esta universidad-le estrecho la mano-

Yo tampoco pensé que serias deportista, que haces en la facultad de educación?

Bueno es algo complicado de explicar-le dijo-

Vamos no te preocupes este es el tiempo que debemos aprovechar nuestra juventud , no sabes cuantas chicas hermosas podremos conocer y sobre todo ir a las fiestas Dick- le dijo emocionado-

Claro porque no?...

Dime estas viviendo en la universidad o fuera de el-mientras caminaban-

Fuera de ella, es mejor para mi podre estudiar y relajarme

Entonces esta dichoooo, mira a mi padre le dieron estas invitaciones para el desfile que habrá en New Jersey , no podrá ir ese día cumple con mi madre 30 años de casados , así que me las dio!

Suena interesante, pero este fin de semana tengo que hacer algunas cosas

Vamos Grayson , no perderás anda en ir , habrá hermosas modelos y chicas que podamos conocer-le insistió-

Esta bien –suspiro- no pierdo nada en ir

Entonces nos encontramos, toma tu entrada en ella esta la dirección, me tengo que ir debo ir a casa por algunas cosas para mudarme, nos vemos! Se despido de su compañero de la escuela , él era un buen chico y siempre juguetón aunque no destacaba mucho en deportes era buen alumno, siguió con su recorrido sin darse cuenta que había pasado algo de tiempo , se dirigió hacia la salida pudo ver a unos muchachos fastidiando a una chica:

Vamos lindura , no te hagas de rogar- Dick se dio cuenta que este iba a tomar ala muchacha por el hombro , iba a intervenir pero pudo ver como esa muchacha de cabellos negros lo golpeo con una patada en la cara….. Quieren que les deje su rostro como el de el? - eres un maldita loca-le dijo uno mientras ayudaba a su compañero- ya no encontraremos de nuevo..- los estaré esperando no les tengo miedo-

En ese momento el noto ala muchacha algo mas calmada se acercó pero esta reacciono queriéndolo golpear…..

Tranquila no te voy a ser daño-mientras sostuvo su mano- acaso eres una clase de peleadora

Claro que no , estuvieron molestándome , así que no iba a permitir que alguien como ellos fastidiaran mi día , solo fue un impulso, me puedes soltar la mano, me esta lastimando-se sentó en una banca-

Lo siento no fue mi intención quería ayudarte pero me di que cuenta que pudiste sola- le dijo-

No soy la clásica damisela en apuros puede defenderme sola, ante todo tu quieres?

Lo siento , no me presente, soy Dick _Grayson de Ciudad Gótica_

_Mucho gusto , Claudia _Bentley de Virginia – le sonrió- mejor me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos

Esta bien no vemos… puedo ver como tomaba un taxi , era algo rara pero agradable, pero lo que no sabia que el destino los justaría de nuevo …..

**N.A** : aquí mi 3er capitulo..me demore si lo se, que trabajo ahora que este mes es algo descansable espero poder el próximo pronto

Bueno la historia va viento en popa y por fin se conocieron, a pesar que solo cruzaron pocas palabra , es un comienzo no xD!...gracias por leer =)!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Había pasado un par de días desde su primer encuentro.. Claudia por su parte estaba con lo del desfile y viendo sus cosas de la universidad. Mientras Dick trataba de resolver sus propios problemas…

Como van las cosas, ya te instalaste-le pregunto Wally por medio del celular

Se podría decir que bien , aunque me falta conseguir algunos libros

Sabes no me cuadra el echo que estés en la facultad de educación? O acaso escogerás una especialidad

Si lo hare pero aun falta tiempo

Dime como quedaron las cosas con Zatanna

No quedaron del todo bien, es un tema que no quiero volver a tocar por un tiempo.

Bueno hombre estoy mas tranquilo el saber que estas bien, espero poder ir a verte junto con Artemis!

Estaré esperándolos, nos vemos!

Bye- colgó-

No muy lejos de ahí, Claudia; estaba en la prueba de los traje para el desfile solo faltaba 1 día para el evento, se sentía algo aburrida mientras esperaba parada que la modista hiciera unos últimos ajustes….

Listo ya para mañana estará arreglado-le dijo la modista-

Bien entonces tendré que venir para la ultima prueba temprano no?

Si a pesar que el desfile es las 7pm , deben estar temprano como a las 10 am

Si, menos mal que aun me faltan 2 semanas para lo de la universidad, bueno mejor me voy ya son casi las 9 de la noche y tengo ganas de comer algo si Taylor pregunta por mi dile que ya me fui al departamento que tiene mi familia aquí

Esta bien no te preocupes

Adiós Lía-se despidió- , salió del edificio y tomo un taxi así el apartamento pero hizo un pequeña parada por comida y llego a su departamento cogió el teléfono y marco un numero….

Nicole soy yo—le dijo-

Claudia como estas! Me entere del desfiles estarás en el?

Si seguro te lo dijo Taylor, vendrás?

Si darlo por seguro….hay tanto que tengo que contarte no sabes conocí a alguien…..

De verdad con este sería el novio 40 –le bromeo_

No seas mala…el es diferente de todo los estúpidos que me enrede lo único que te puedo decir que es mayor que yo!

No de verdad, eso tengo que verlo tráelo mañana

Si dalo por echo desde que Taylor me dijo del desfile le estuve insistiendo a pesar de que s hombre ocupado se dará un tiempo para mi!

Que bueno , me siento feliz por ti….sabes te dejo Nicole cenare algo chatarra que compre y mañana tengo que estar a las 10am =_=

Esta bien! Nos vemos mañana, cuídate, bye!

Bye!... Claudia termino de comer lo que se había comprado y tomo un ducha y luego se acostó en su cama, estaba feliz por Nicole el que por fin haya encontrado a alguien que valga la pena, tenía ansias de conocer a esa persona, comenzó dar vueltas en su cama hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

**Monte Justicia 9.30 pm**

No muy lejos de ahí en el Monte Justicia se hacían los reportes de las misiones , a pesar de todo Dick quería saber cómo iban las cosas…con los demás era conocido como Nigthwing mas no como Dick Grayson y la única que sabía su nombre era Megan…..

Estos fueron los últimos informes de todos lo grupos- le dijo Megan

Parece que todas las misiones están saliendo a la perfección, eres una buena líder

Son gracias a ti –le sonrió- dime como van las cosas por la universidad

Van de todo el bien , pude instalarme y mañana saldré a un evento con una amigo de la escuela en ciudad Gotika

Eso me parece genial en verdad-mientras se levanto-

Es tiempo de irme si tienes duda de algo no dudes en llamarme!

**New Jersey 10.00 am**

Todo está quedando listo para el desfile el cual tenía el concepto de " AQUATIC ANGELS"(1) , estaban dando los últimos retoques de la pasarela , luces así como también lo que utilizarían las modelos, mientras las modelos practicaban la entrada de cada una mientras eran dirigidos por la diseñadora del concepto que había contrato a las modelos de la compañía de Taylor y en el cual estaba incluida Claudia, asi pasaron las horas y faltaba poco para el desfile donde asistirían diversas celebridades asi como también gente rica del medio…..

**New York 5.30 pm**

Mientras tanto Adam Grey trataba de apurar a Dick , el desfile era a las 10 pm y para llegar a el irían en el carro de Andam ya que no pudieron conseguir un vuelo a tiempo y demoran casi 2 horas en llegar ahí…

Listo –decia Dick- mejor nos vamos

Luces bien Grayson y yo?

Bien , tenemos que irnos si no llegaremos tarde

Entonces andando

Dentro de poco tanto como Dick y Claudia cruzaran su camino con solo una mirada…..continuara

**Nota Autora**: Disculpen por no actualizar aquí esta capitulo y gracias por los comentarios y aquellos que lo ha elegido como favorito en verdad gracias de corazón!

Bueno en el próximo abre mucha más acción y por ahí algo subido de tono…

(1) "AQUATIC ANGELS": es el concepto que utilizare para el próximo capítulo y como referencia lo utilice al desfile de Victoria Secret del 2011 en el concepto me gusto y bueno ya sabrán que modelo utilizara Claudia =)! Buenos los dejo y tendré el próximo capítulo antes del domingo! Gracias por leer!


End file.
